


The Closet Stories

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, F/F, Magic Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sneaking Around, bashing the Charmings, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma and Regina start wearing each other's clothes, sneaking into a closet and sharing clothes which leads to sharing a true love's kiss and so much more. It makes Mary Margaret upset. And Emma turns out being more than she seems, Maleficent comes into the picture and etc...





	1. Shot 1

The Closet Stories

Shot 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.

A/N: This is my attempt at a one shot type of story. I normally write longer stories due to the fact I have way too many thoughts and ideas in my mind. Lol so please bear with me. I just hope you'll enjoy this story.

####################

After Henry had given Emma one of his brunette mother's shirts to borrow, he'd claimed his mother wouldn't even notice it was missing. "She won't notice it's gone. I promise. She never wears it." He assured his biological mother.

Emma sighed deeply. "Are you sure she'll be okay with ME wearing it?" She didn't want to have to deal with a cranky Mayor. That seemed to happen quite a lot lately. When her son confirmed it would be okay, she went and changed into that shirt. It wasn't usually her style to wear. But... it was a nice dark colored satin shirt. At least it wasn't in pastel. She mused to herself as she checked out her reflection in the mirror before rejoining her son.

Later that day, they ran into Regina, the Mayor who was at the hospital, finding out that John Doe had gone missing. John Doe, as he had been called, turned out to be one David Nolan and he was now missing. Emma looked at the brunette woman, wondering why she was there. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She couldn't understand why the Mayor would be concerned about a coma patient and yet here she was.

Regina smirked. "I'm his emergency contact. They called me when he went missing…" After making sure they would notify her once they found David, she moved up to Emma and looked her up and down, seeing what she was wearing, and recognizing her blouse. "Enjoy the shirt dear, because that's all you're getting from me." She took Henry and they left together.

Emma watched Regina walking away with their son and smirked. She had noticed that Regina had tried not to smile, but she had caught the mayor's lips twitching with amusement as they walked out of the room.

After Regina got home with Henry, she thought back to Emma and the fact the blonde was wearing one of her blouses. She looked at her son. "Did I say you could go into my closet and give Emma one of my shirts?" She asked.

Henry looked down. "Sorry Mom. She needed a shirt to wear as hers was ruined. I said she could borrow from you and that you wouldn't mind."

"Did you?" Regina saw that her son had a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. She'd raised him well. Yes the blonde infuriated her but there was just something about her that she admired. Everyone else was afraid of Regina. Everyone except Emma Swan. Regina hummed. "Well in that case, maybe there's something you can do for me." She wanted to test a theory.

Henry grinned and nodded, glad to see his mother wasn't upset with him.

Later, Henry caught up with his blonde mother and Ruby as well as Mary Margaret. He had tried to convince them to let him help them find David Nolan, saying he knew where they should go to find him. "The Troll Bridge! He's looking for you!" He looked at the petite woman, Mary Margaret. He already knew who Mary Margaret really was. His storybook revealed to him who all the magical characters were, residing in Storybrooke, Maine.

Soon afterwards, Ruby had managed to find David in the woods near a creek, and they performed CPR on him and took him back to the hospital to make sure he was okay. Naturally, the hospital had called the Mayor to inform him that David was back. She returned with another woman. "Thank you for finding him." She smiled as the other woman made a beeline for David Nolan.

"Who is that?" They asked Regina.

"That's David's wife, Kathryn Nolan." She eyed Mary Margaret with a smirk, seeing the woman's face fall when she realized that David was a married man.

Emma wasn't paying attention to what was happening between Regina and the teacher. Instead, she was looking at what Regina was wearing. Didn't she have a top like that in her closet? "That shirt… Where did you get it?" She asked.

Henry tried to sneak away, but Emma caught him in time. "Henry where do you think you're going?"

Regina smiled at her. "Well since you borrowed my shirt, I thought you wouldn't mind. Henry said this shirt was more my style. Wouldn't you agree dear?" When Emma didn't say anything, she hummed as she looked at their son. "Let's go home." She then looked at Emma and gave her a sultry smile before they left. Her "good" deed with the Nolans was done for now.

Mary Margaret was stunned, seeing the interaction between the Mayor and Emma. "What is going on between you two?"

Emma had not realized she'd been staring at Regina's retreating form until she heard her friend say something. "Um… What?"

The teacher smirked. "You and Regina. What's going on? She's never this nice to anyone."

Emma shrugged. "We share a son. Maybe she's finally realizing I am not a threat to her relationship with Henry." She took off with a little spring in her steps.

The following morning, Henry showed up at her door with a bag of clothes in his hand. He grinned from ear to ear at his blonde mother. "Wear this. Mom's orders." He lifted the bag for her to take.

Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Her orders?" She then took the bag from her son and glanced inside. "Come inside kid." She smirked and shook her head, amused as she went to get ready.

As soon as Emma went to take a shower, Henry ran back to the door and let his other mother in. Regina quickly made a beeline to Emma's closet and noticed several things she liked. The red dress was one of them. She grabbed a few other pieces of clothes and smirked as she took off with the items as Henry made a move to pretend nothing had happened. Regina had used this chance in order to get into Emma's place to see what was in her closet. She had left Emma some of her clothes to use as well.

Emma returned, having heard the door close. "What was that?" She asked her son.

Henry shrugged, "Just someone checking to see if you needed a light bulb to be changed."

Emma's eyes narrowed at her son. "I don't buy that kid. What are you not telling me?" Her internal lie detector was going off.

Henry looked guilty. "I um… Mom!" He took off, running out of the loft she'd shared with Mary Margaret.

Emma's eyebrows rose as her son had inadvertently named his other mother as the culprit. She smirked as she grabbed her car keys and wallet before she took off for the diner. Oh she was going to find Regina and see what was going on with the mayor.

Emma found Regina at the diner with their son. Henry still looked guiltily at her when they saw that she was there.

Regina smiled when she saw that Emma was wearing what she asked of her to. "That's a very good look on you dear." She hummed approvingly as she allowed her eyes to trail over Emma. Oh she liked what she was seeing, very much. Yes indeed.

"Likewise, Regina." Emma smirked cockily. She saw that Regina was wearing another of her outfits, taken no doubt from her closet. "Has Henry been sneaking into my closet again?" She crossed her arms as she looked at their son.

Regina looked at their son before looking back at her. "Don't blame our son Em-ma. This time, it's on me. I snuck a look while you were in the shower dear." Her eyes had a look of mischief to them.

Emma felt her cheeks get hot when she heard what Regina said. It sounded like she… "In the shower?" Emma gulped.

Regina laughed. "Oh no dear, but that would have been nice wouldn't it?" She smirked, liking how she was getting Emma hot and bothered. Mission accomplished. "No I snuck a good look in your closet and also made sure to leave some of my clothes there for you." She winked at her.

"But you said that blouse was all I was getting from you…" Emma started.

"I changed my mind. I like you very much Miss Swan. What are you going to do about it?" The brunette smiled as she challenged her. "Em-ma?"

Emma's breath hitched. "If you really enjoyed looking in my closet, you could've asked me. You're welcome to my closet anytime you like."

Regina grinned. "As are you, Miss Swan. You're welcome to mine." She never took her eyes off her. "I left some things of mine in yours." She purred.

Emma moved to Regina's side. "Well then since we're closet buddies, are you willing to come out with me?" She smiled, taking a chance. This was it.

Henry watched his parents with interest. He could see the sparks flying between them.

Regina smiled sensually, looking at Emma's inviting lips. They were leaning very close now. "I'd love to. If we're going to date, I'm picking the place. You're coming home with me tonight. Your hot red number is in MY closet waiting for you."

Henry's eyes grew wide as he covered his ears and he couldn't stop grinning.

Emma's eyebrows rose. "So you liked that dress Madam Mayor?" She smirked. "It's a date." She then connected their lips, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Emma took Regina's breath away with that kiss as she moaned in surprise and kissed her back just as passionately. A burst of rainbow lights pushed out around them as they shared a True Love's kiss.

Henry gasped in surprise. "I knew it!" He grinned happily as Granny and Ruby came in from outside.

Just then, Mary Margaret and David Nolan walked in with them. The Charmings stared at Emma and Regina in shock and dismay.

"You… And the Evil Queen?!" Mary Margaret screeched.

"But you're our daughter." David added.

Regina smirked at them as Emma replied. "Do you have a problem with that? Because I don't. You two threw me away when I was a hour old. You didn't raise me. You don't suddenly get a say so in my life just because you think that warrants you being my parents. I will not stop seeing Regina because you don't like her."

"SHE'S the Evil Queen!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "You don't know what she's done!"

"I don't care. I love her. You don't like it? Well too bad... I'm not changing my mind." Emma retorted.

Regina smiled as she kissed Emma again. "Let's go home. We'll take Henry to school and then I want to take you home with me so I can have my way with you."

Emma grinned. "Yes, let's get out of here. The sooner, the better." Her eyes were dark as Regina enveloped them in a purple cloud and they took Henry to school before they found themselves in Regina's bed.

Mary Margaret gasped as she shared a look of despair with her husband. "What are we going to do? Clearly Regina has our daughter under a spell."

"But what if they shared a true love's kiss? What if that broke the spell Regina put on all of us?" David asked.

"We're stuck here aren't we?" Leroy grumbled. The dwarves looked at each other wondering what to do next.

The end… Or is it? *cackling*


	2. Shot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Emma and Regina have shared a True Love's Kiss, the Charmings are unhappy about it and try to put a stop to this madness, thinking that Regina has Emma under a spell.

The Closet Stories  
2nd Shot

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Ohhh what will Regina and Emma do now that they've shared a true love's kiss? Mary Margaret is convinced Regina has their daughter under a spell and is determined to save her daughter from the Evil Queen's clutches. At the same time, they are dismayed that Regina has her powers back. What will they do? Regina now has Emma and… Magic.

A/N: I think I'm in trouble… The whole One Shot plan I had going has gone up in smoke… What to do… What to do… I don't think this will be a short story lmao!!!

####################

“You don't get it David!!!” Mary Margaret was having a very heated argument with her husband. The dwarves stood around them, standing in the middle of Granny's diner.

“What Snow? What don't I get? They're true loves! What's there not to understand?” David sighed. He did get where his wife was coming from. He knew the history they shared with Regina, but 28 years was a long time and he’d been in a coma since day one. They were still alive. Why hadn't Regina killed them? She'd had plenty of time to do so.

Granny interrupted their argument. “At least sit down. You're blocking the way for my paying customers.” She was slowly starting to lose patience.

Mary Margaret ignored the older lady. She exclaimed animatedly. “Regina has Emma! She's also got her magic back! We're not safe! Emma’s not safe with that evil Queen! She obviously has Emma under a spell!!! We need to do something!!!” She stomped her foot.

Granny tried to usher them out. “If you're not going to eat here, take it outside!” She was so glad Henry wasn't here to hear what Mary Margaret was saying about his mother. Both she and Ruby had agreed to keep an eye out for Henry that night for his parents.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina had Emma laying on her back beneath her as she chuckled throatily. She kissed her way down her body, loving how beautiful, how perfect her Swan was. Ever since they shared a true love's kiss, she noticed Emma had magic. She could feel it as they touched, her own magic increased a thousand times over at her nearness. Together they were extremely powerful, together their magic was unlimited. Their magic was moving strong around them, between them. Regina could feel the power of her magic pulsating inside every pore of her being. She had no doubt Emma felt the exact same way. She moved her hand between Emma’s legs, finding her center. She moaned happily at what she felt. “You're so wet for me baby!” She tasted her nectar, feeling the way Emma opened up for her as the blonde ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

“YES!!! MORE PLEASE!” Emma growled and moaned, as her hips began moving and rocking.

Regina licked her lips and smiled as she moved up and kissed Emma passionately, allowing the blonde to taste herself on her lips. Emma moaned loudly as she began nipping and biting Regina's neck.

The mayor moaned pleasantly surprised by how aggressive the blonde was getting. She could see Emma was getting close. “Patience Em-ma.” She murmured as she used her magic to change her anatomy. She directed all of her magic to flow into her throbbing cock, smiling when she saw how it throbbed harder as magic filled it and caused it to swell even more. She positioned herself at Emma's soaked opening and began pushing inside of her, loving how tight she was. “YES EM-MA!!!” Both women were panting heavily as she continued inching her way deeper and deeper inside her. 

As soon as Regina was all the way inside her, Emma wrapped her legs around her waist and began thrusting back against her, meeting her thrust for thrust, arching her back. “YES REGINA!!!” She loved how hot, how deep the Mayor was inside her, how hard she was. The blonde was so close to climaxing.

Regina could feel Emma was so close. She began thrusting into her faster and harder, wanting them to come together. “Keep your eyes open Em-ma! I want to see you when we come together.

Emma began growling gutturally as she felt her climax start ripping through her. She began scratching Regina’s back YES! YES YES YES!!! YESYESYESYESYES!!! OH YESSSSSSSS!!!” Her Eyes began to glow a neon green.

Regina was too far gone now, the combination of Emma scratching her, and the look she saw on the blonde’s face was enough to send her over the edge as she thrust into her again and again. She felt her cock swell as she thrust into her again all the way inside and held her close, feeling her cock pressed tightly against her unprotected cervix. She screamed as she felt the magic inside her cock explode as she came hard inside of her. She moaned in surprise at the intensity of her magic and her seed pulsating inside her again and again. And then seeing Emma’s eyes glowing like that, set her off yet again and again, as she continued emptying herself inside of Emma. She focused all her magic to move inside Emma's womb. “OH YES EMMAAAA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!”

Emma screamed at the intensity of Regina's magic pouring inside her. She bit her neck as she climaxed again and again and again. “YESSSSS REGINA I LOVE YOU!!!!” They collapsed together panting heavily.

Regina couldn't tear her eyes from Emma as she gazed at her with surprise and so much love. She felt so incredibly possessive of her right now at this moment. She looked down between them at their still joined bodies. She noticed a glow emanating from Emma’s abdomen and gasped as she realized what happened. She noticed how the remnants of their magic finished becoming a part of Emma. As that happened, her magic cock went away signaling to her that their magic had completed its task.

Emma lay there, feeling so incredibly warm inside. The warm sensation didn't go away. It remained deep inside of her. The magic they created together did not let a drop escape. “What did we just do Regina? Not that I'm complaining, because that was amazing!” She smiled. She then noticed something else. The taste of Regina’s blood on her lips. She gasped as she realized she’d bitten her neck. “Oh Regina, I'm so sorry!!!” She looked at her brunette's neck and touched it, feeling her own magic healing her. “I don't know what came over me...”

Regina stopped the blonde from rambling on. “No Emma, you didn't hurt me. Apparently there is so much more to you than meets the eye.” She chuckled. She moved her hand to Emma’s abdomen lovingly. “I don't know what happened. But it's possible that our magic created something very special here.” She had a very good feeling about it.

Emma smiled as she looked at her lover. “What are you saying? You think we created something here? A baby? Isn't it too early to find out?” She put her hand on top of Regina's. Was their combined magic that powerful enough? She wondered, hoping it was.

“Oh yes indeed, Em-ma.” Regina murmured as she bit her lower lip. “We most certainly did.” Her eyes dark with desire. “Let's go take a shower, we still have dinner to go to tonight. I Want you to wear your hot red dress tonight.” She had every intention of ravishing Emma in the shower and then again all night long when they came back from their night out together. She wanted to get to know her Sheriff better now that she discovered she was her true love. Take that Snow White! She thought to herself. It had surprised her, but she was so glad it happened. She no longer felt threatened by the fact she and Emma shared a son now. Everything just made so much more sense. Since they shared a true love’s kiss, her magic came back. Every time they were near, she could feel her magic grow even more stronger than possible. And when they made love, she felt compelled to make love with her using magic. It was as if she couldn't get enough of her nearness.

Emma smiled sensually as she moved with Regina into the shower and they proceeded to make passionate love right there, each noticing every time they made love, magic happened. It was extremely potent and powerful. Afterwards, they cleaned each other up and Regina grabbed a towel, smiling at Emma.

“Don't follow me yet. I want to surprise you, Em-ma. Get that hot sexy dress on and meet me downstairs.” Regina sashayed out, smirking knowingly as she saw the way the blonde looked at her. Oh yes! Emma Swan had it bad. She wasn't the only one. So did the esteemed Mayor of Storybrooke. Regina was feeling extremely wicked and knew the exact dress she had in mind to put on. The Evil Queen wanted to come out and play.

Emma smiled as she looked in the closet, noticing her red hot dress hanging on the door, her red hot sexy fuck me shoes were there as well. She smirked and chuckled, seeing a note pinned onto the dress saying the Queen had plans for a red hot sexy time tonight with her. She saw Regina had planted a kiss at the bottom of the note. She chuckled softly, still feeling the effects of their lovemaking. She got dressed and ready, finished putting her makeup on and spraying on some perfume that Regina left for her. She smiled with satisfaction at her own reflection. Her hair was a cascade of thick blonde wavy hair. Her skin had a golden glow to it. She smiled as she turned and went downstairs to meet Regina.

Regina heard Emma coming down the stairs and smiled as she turned to gaze lovingly upon her. She looked so beautiful, tall, beautiful legs, her hips curvaceous in all the right places. She hummed appreciatively. Her eyes dark with need, a desire to take her again. But she knew they would have to wait until later. Emma looked absolutely stunning, she knew the blonde was in no way, a mere mortal. Not after the way Emma had ravished her in bed, like a beast. The Queen liked that so very much. “You're so beautiful Em-ma, and you're mine.” She purred darkly as she moved up to her. She admired the way they looked, standing together in front of the mirror. “See yourself the way I see you.” She directed Emma to look at them standing together.

When Emma met Regina, she couldn't get over how beautiful her Queen was. Regal, Sexy, and so powerful. She had yet to grasp just what Regina was talking about. She had no idea just how alluring she was, how appealing the Queen found her to be. But the more she looked at their reflection, the more she realized how amazing they looked together like this. Her eyes grew dark, smouldering as she gazed upon Regina. “You, my Queen are positively sensational tonight.” She caressed her cheek lovingly. She inhaled deeply, loving the way she smelled, memorizing her scent. She didn't realize what she was doing just yet. “I love it that you're mine.” She murmured. She smiled darkly, loving how they looked together.

Regina had a wicked smile on her face as she saw the look in Emma’s eyes. The blonde had no idea just how she was affecting her deeply. She chuckled throatily before they left in purple smoke and arrived by the lake. Regina had set everything up, with magic and beautiful lights lit the area up under a huge tree where there were blankets and pillows laid there and a table and chairs were there. Also, there was a vase with beautiful flowers. Water and tea were the beverages set there and a huge silver platter of fruit, meats and cheese. Nearby was another with salad bowls, as well as a plate with steaks cooked just the way she knew Emma would like it. It was a feeling she had.

Emma took in everything Regina put together for them. “This is so beautiful, so perfect. The food smells so good. Everything looks absolutely amazing. You’ve got excellent taste, my Queen.” She murmured as she allowed Regina to pull out her chair. “Next time, I will be doing this for you.” She promised.

Regina chuckled knowingly. “Oh I'm counting on it, Em-ma.” She sat down, pouring their drinks. “To a new start and happy surprises to come. To finding true love. That is something I always thought I would never achieve again.”

Emma smiled as she raised her glass. “Until we shared that kiss, I never believed True Love could happen. I always thought it was made for stories and fairy tales. But then, our son brought us together and our closets led to me getting my happy ending with my Queen. Even if she's the Evil Queen.” She winked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. They began to eat their meal together. Emma was thoroughly enjoying her steak and Regina noticed and licked her lips, remembering how Emma reacted when they made love. She recalled how Emma was a beast in bed, biting her. She smirked knowingly as she began wondering if the Charmings were really her parents. Emma had magic, she was powerful, she clearly was a beast, a shapeshifter if her glowing eyes were anything to go by. Her teeth could get very sharp, so did her nails. The Charmings were NONE of that.

Regina's eyebrows rose with amusement as she chuckled. “So, what do you know? Emma Swan hooked up with the Villainous Evil Queen.” 

Emma grinned. “We all have a bit of darkness in us. Makes life so much more fun. I take it that you and um… I don't know what to call them… Mary Margaret and David. You have history with them. That woman just completely freaked out knowing we shared true love's kiss.” She smirked.

Regina chuckled, “Believe me, Snow White thinks she's pure. But it's all an act. Until you and I shared our true love kiss, I always thought Daniel was my true love. Because of Snow White's inability to keep a secret, Daniel died. She told my mother about him and then my mother ripped his heart out of his chest killing him in front of me. And then my mother forced me to marry Snow White’s father. He was old enough to be my father himself. He didn't treat me well at all. He treated me as if I were an object. A piece of property instead of a person. He tried to breed me, having his way with me whether or not I liked it.” She sighed. “I put a curse on myself so I couldn't give him a heir. Mother was furious with me when I did that. So yeah, Snow White is the reason why I am the way I am. Maybe it's a poor excuse, but I cannot forgive Snow for the death of an innocent man. And now I have you. I finally have my happy ending. Mother always said love was weakness and until we shared that kiss, I believed it too.”

Emma reached out and took Regina’s hand into her own. “I'm sorry you went through all that. But it made you stronger and gave you purpose. Maybe the wait was long, but it's worth it because it brought me to you. I will not let anyone ever hurt you again. Not if I can help it. I love you, my Queen. I don't care what you ever did, even if Snow calls you the Evil Queen. I love you the way you are and I see you for who you are, evil or not. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world. You're mine and I'm yours. Always. We have a son together and we are a family now.” Emma's eyes glowed as she said this. “Nobody can ever get in the way of that. I won't let them.”

Regina felt deeply touched by what Emma said and believed it. “You and Henry are the best things in my life. And I am pretty sure you are carrying something very precious inside you. You're my family, Emma, you and our children. If anyone tries to hurt any of you, I will destroy them.” She got up and kissed her passionately. 

Emma moaned as she kissed her back just as passionately. She smiled when suddenly she was laying on the blanket and pillows and Regina didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon.

Regina hitched Emma's dress up over her hips, smiling when she saw that Emma was wearing a red lace underwear. “This is my favorite item on you next to that hot red dress you have on.” She purred as she moved her hand and touched Emma between her legs. Her breath caught when she noticed how soaked her underwear was. She slipped it off. “You smell so good, Em-ma.” She inhaled deeply as she began moving one and then two fingers inside of the blonde. “I love it when you're so wet for me.” She thrust into her, loving what they were doing together.

Emma moaned as she reached down and did the same, hitching Regina’s dress up as she too, felt between her legs. “And I love how wet my Queen is for me.” She growled with pleasure, taking her underwear off as well. She inhaled deeply, loving her scent as she moved her hand to her wet folds, thrusting into her, wanting to give as much as she was taking.

A branch broke, signaling that they were no longer alone. “What the hell do you think you are doing?! Get off my daughter you evil bitch!!!” Snow snapped, seeing red when she saw the Evil Queen lying on top of her daughter.


	3. Shot 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmings catch their daughter and Regina in a very compromised position and are dismayed by what's happening. They are enraged and reach out to Mr Gold for help in getting Emma away from Regina. If you ask me, it's a little too late for that LOL

The Closet Stories  
Shot 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So The Charmings found the Evil Queen with their daughter. Uh oh! What's going to happen next? 

####################

Regina chuckled as she turned to look at her long time nemesis. “I don't think Emma wants me to go anywhere. Do you, Em-ma?”

Emma stiffened when she heard what Mary Margaret said. She didn't like the way she was talking to her Regina. “No, I want you to stay with me, my Queen.” She turned to look at the petite woman. “If you don't like what you are seeing, turn around and go home. Regina and I were having such a wonderful time. Please leave.” She rocked against Regina, not wanting her to stop.

Regina smirked darkly. “You heard what she said. Get out of our sight.” She proceeded to kiss Emma passionately, her fingers were still buried deep inside the blonde and moving at Emma’s request.

The dress Regina was wearing, brought back a lot of unpleasant memories. “Get up! Emma we’re going home now. I will not let the evil queen corrupt you. She's dangerous. You don't know what she's capable of!!!” Mary Margaret’s voice rose.

David sighed, not liking what they were seeing. “Listen to your mother. It's probably not a good idea to…”

Regina threw her head back and laughed. “What I'm capable of? Really Snow?” She had an evil smile on her face and began moaning when she felt Emma move inside her deeply. “What about what Emma is capable of? Clearly you don't know your daughter as well as I do. Isn't that surprising?”

Mary Margaret glared daggers at Regina, not liking what she said about Emma. She hated hearing Emma call Regina her queen even more. Clearly the Evil Queen had Emma brainwashed. “Get up Emma!!! We’ll talk about this when we get home. She's not your Queen and she never will be!!!”

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked at Mary Margaret. “You don't get to tell me what to do…” She growled softly.

“I'm your mother!” She snapped, “Let's go Emma!!!”

Emma scoffed. “I don't care if you think being my ‘mother’ for all of a few hours gives you the right to order me around. I don't care what you say. Or that you're Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina is mine. I am hers. Nothing you can do about it!” She was feeling possessive and the beast inside her was getting territorial, threatening to come out.

Regina chuckled. “She's made her wishes very clear. She's not going anywhere at least not until we’re done here.” She removed her fingers and licked them, loving how Emma tasted before she began thrusting into her again, eliciting a very sensual moan from Emma. She knew this was what they both needed and was not going to stop for anyone.

The blonde began thrusting faster into Regina when she did that, making sure to hit her g-spot every single time.

Regina bit her lip and moaned as she rolled her hips. “Oh yes! Right there Em-ma!”

David's face got red as he grabbed his wife and pulled her away from the couple. “Let's just… Go home. We’ll have a chance to talk with Emma later.”

“But… She's…” Mary Margaret tried again, but David had her arm in his firm grip as he got them away as fast as possible.

####################

A few hours later, Emma and Regina were both called into Mr. Gold’s pawn shop. They arrived, holding hands and saw they weren't alone. The Charmings were there too.

“Why have you called us here? Don't tell me, they ran crying to you?” Regina looked at the other pair and gloated at them. 

Emma spoke up. “For crying out loud! You're upset that I decided to be with Regina? We shared a True Love’s kiss. Get over yourselves. It's not our fault you walked in on us making love.” She smirked. “You do not get a say in my life. Not since you threw me away. You didn't raise me. You were not a part of my life growing up. I'm an adult right now. Not a child that needs to be told what to do. I make my own decisions. Regina and I share a son and responsibilities.”

“She's the Evil Queen!!!” Mary Margaret was not letting go of that any time soon. “She has you under some sort of spell. She has her powers back Emma! Her magic! She wants to hurt us and she will not rest until she destroys our happiness!!!”

The Charmings looked at Gold, especially Mary Margaret. “Please! You’ve got to help us get our daughter back from that Evil woman! Isn't there something you can do?” She pleaded and begged.

Gold had a knowing smile on his face when he looked at Emma and Regina. “I'm afraid it's too late. There is nothing you can do about it. True love is the most powerful thing in the world. Nothing can get in the way of that.” He saw that something else had happened with the Evil Queen and the Savior. He saw it with the gift of the Seer. “Besides... Emma is pregnant with the Evil Queen’s babies. Plural. They were created by True Love's magic. And Emma has already claimed Regina as her mate. It cannot be undone. However, I do see Regina has her magic back. So does Emma. There's something you can do for me, Emma. I want you to take this sword and slay the dragon for me. She has something I need. Something your father put inside her for safe keeping. Bring me the golden egg and I will be forever indebted to you. Only Emma can do this.”

Regina and Emma were thrilled with the news that Emma was pregnant with their babies. It did not surprise them. Emma was confused about what Gold said about her having claimed Regina as her mate, but figured she would find out what he meant later. She looked at Gold. “You want ME to slay a dragon for you? Why me?”

Regina gasped. If what she suspected about Emma was true, then Gold was asking Emma to kill her mother. “But I thought dragons were immortal? That they couldn't die?”

Gold smirked. “Emma needs to do this in order for me to obtain what belongs to me. The dragon won't exactly die, but it will take time for her to be able to return to her true self again. Do this for me and I will make sure the others won't come for your blood, Queen.” He handed the sword to Emma, smiling when the blonde took it and left with Regina.

The Charmings were upset. “Why didn't you get Emma away from the Evil Queen?” Mary Margaret was livid.

“Haven't you heard what I said dearie? They cannot be separated. But perhaps the dragon could take care of your dilemma eventually. That is after I bring her back after Emma has slayed her for me.”

The Charmings paled when they realized Gold had plans to bring Maleficent back.

####################

Regina looked at Emma. “She's in the basement of the library. I put her there long before I met you. I suspect there's a reason why Gold wants you to kill her. Just be careful. I'm not sure the Charmings are your real parents. I sensed something different about you when we made love. If I were you, I wouldn't trust in what Gold says or his motives. Anyways, I put the dragon there because if she had free reign here, she would have gone out in the world lost and not remembering who she was. We had a fight…” She told Emma everything that happened, leaving nothing out. She didn't see the point in lying to her and was honest with her about everything.

Emma nodded. “To be honest, I do not feel a connection with either Mary Margaret or David. They don't feel right to me at all.” Regina nodded and smiled at this.

They arrived at the library and Regina opened the elevator door for her. “I love you Emma. Be careful.” She kissed her deeply, caressing her abdomen lovingly.

Emma smiled, “I love you too my Queen. We’ll be right back.” She winked as the door closed and she moved down.

When the door opened, she stepped out, sword at the ready as she took in her surroundings. The basement was very dark and cavernous but she had no trouble seeing in the dark. She saw a huge dragon lying there, she accidently kicked a rock, watching it clatter. She looked up to see the dragon had awoken from her slumber. She had such beautiful neon green eyes. 

The dragon grumbled having been interrupted and stood up to its full height, glaring down at the blonde.

Emma prepared to strike her, but hesitated. There was something about this dragon that was preventing her from attacking her.

The dragon saw her chance and prepared to barbecue her, inhaling deeply as she opened her great jaws to expel flames. Instead, she stopped in surprise. The blonde’s scent told her this was not her enemy. This was someone very dear to her.

Emma’s jaw dropped in surprise and in awe as she looked at this beast. She inhaled deeply, noticing her scent was very familiar. She also noticed something was lodged inside of the dragon, that did not belong there. With a wave of her hand, it appeared in the palm of her hand. It was the golden egg that Gold told her about.

After Emma removed the object from the dragon, she transformed into a beautiful older blonde woman.

“Thank you darling for getting that out of me. It's been a pain in my side for so long.” She smiled as she moved closer to Emma. “Is it really you? My daughter?”

Emma dropped the sword in surprise knowing she didn't want to carry out Gold’s request. She definitely didn't want to kill her. She eyed the other woman with interest, seeing they both shared a lot of similarities. And her scent, it called to her. Suddenly, she knew why she could never connect with the Charmings. They were never her parents to begin with. This beautiful woman was her mother. “You're my mom? Your scent, is a lot like mine.” Her eyes began to glow as she inhaled again. Knowing without anymore doubt this woman was exactly that. She gasped as she realized Gold had wanted her to kill this dragon. It infuriated her to no end.

“Oh darling! Yes! You're so beautiful! I love you.” She moved closer, taking Emma into her arms, kissing her cheeks and forehead, she inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent. That was when it hit her. “Oh! You're pregnant!” She beamed happily. “I'm so glad you're here my darling. Now we need to bring your sister home.”

“My sister?” Emma had so many questions. “Tell me more. What happened? How did we get separated?”

“The Charmings.” Her mother’s voice dripped venomously. She went on to explain how they came into her den after she had given birth and while she was resting, how they snatched up the egg both she and her sister would have hatched from. She spoke of how she begged mother to mother for them not to take her babies away. She told her daughter everything, leaving nothing out. How the Charmings’ justified their actions of doing this because they were monsters in Snow White's own words.

Emma growled, feeling such rage inside. Her eyes glowed. “How dare they! How dare they do this to us!” She hugged her mother. “I promise you, I will find my sister and we will make those Charmings pay.” She then sighed deeply. “I need to tell you something mother.” She told her about her son Henry, how he came to be and how Regina adopted him. She felt her mother stiffen at the mention of Regina.

“Mom, she's my true love, my soulmate. Um Rumplestiltskin said I claimed her as my mate.” Emma bit her lip. “How does that work?”

Maleficent sighed. “Did you bite her when you mated with her? When you made love?”

Emma nodded. “I did. I tasted her blood and bit down hard in the heat of the moment.” She blushed, wondering why she was telling her mother this. “We created these babies using magic and true love.”

Her mother sighed and nodded. “That means she's your wife. Once she shapeshifts into a dragon and makes love with you in that form, should she bite you, and claim you, then the mating will be complete. I know Regina and I fought. We still need to work out our issues, but now with her being your wife and the mother of your children, I will not harm her unless she gives me reason to.” She then changed the subject. “So I have a grandson.” She smiled.

It finally made sense, why she felt so possessive of Regina. Now she knew what Gold was talking about. Nobody would ever be able to get in the way of the true love she shared with Regina. She grinned happily. “Let's get you out of here mom.” She used her magic to put the golden egg away where Gold wouldn't be able to find it until she said it was okay. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't go after her mother again or try using her to do it. She was still angry about nearly having been tricked into killing her own mother.

“Ahh but your wife has made it impossible for me to get out of this prison.” She reminded her daughter.

Emma chuckled. “No, she will let you out. She feels bad for what she did to you.” She grinned when her mother changed her clothes, using magic and they moved to the elevator. Emma called up to Regina. “We're coming up, my Queen.” She winked at her mother.

Regina called down. “Wait… What?” She wasn't sure she heard her right. “Alright baby, let's get you out of the basement.” Soon, the elevator started moving up and once they got to the first floor, and the door opened, Regina was surprised to see Maleficent there with Emma. Now that they were standing side by side, it couldn't be more obvious. She could see they were clearly Mother and daughter. Her suspicions had been correct. “Hello Mal.” Regina smiled at her old friend. She was glad to see Emma had not slayed the dragon.

Emma grinned as she moved and took Regina into her arms, kissing her deeply. “You were right about the Charmings. They are not my parents. Let's go we need to talk. And we need to bring my sister home before we deal with those damned Charmings.”

Maleficent smiled darkly. “Yes darling, we do.” She murmured. “I see you love my daughter, Regina.”

“Yes Mal, I do. I know you're probably just as surprised about this. But I never expected to find true love, not after what happened with Daniel. It's ironic, those Charmings think Emma is their daughter, yet they want to do whatever it takes to keep us apart.” She chuckled. Regina was surprised to hear Emma had a sister. She looked at Maleficent in surprise. She had not expected that Mal would have had two daughters. She looked at Emma. “You have a sister? Oh I certainly want to hear exactly what those Charmings have to do with this.” She took them home, in a cloud of purple smoke.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Mal looked around. “This is a lovely place you've got.” She nodded, “Yes, my daughters are twins. It's rare to happen, but they hatched from the same egg. So those Charmings wanted to keep you and my daughter apart?” She chuckled. “That will never happen. Not when Emma has claimed you as her mate when she bit you, you became her wife.” She smirked at the surprise in Regina’s eyes. “Yes darling, once you two make love as dragons and mate again, once you claim my daughter as she has claimed you, your marriage will be complete and she will be your wife too.” She smiled knowingly at the way her daughter and Regina were looking at each other.

Regina knew this was something she wanted to do with Emma, more than anything. “You're giving us your blessing to do this?” She was surprised. “I'm really sorry for keeping you locked up for a long time. I didn't want you to cross the town line and lose your memories of who you are. Bad things happen to those who cross the line. But for some reason, Emma is able to cross it. One of the dwarves tried that and he turned into a tree. You and I were fighting, I knew you would act impulsively. I just… I'm sorry.”

Maleficent chuckled dryly at first. “My blessing? A bit too late for that considering you got my daughter pregnant. You share a son with her, so you’re a family. But yes… I suppose you have my blessing. But… If you ever hurt my daughter, I won't hesitate to destroy you. However, seeing you do love my daughter, that makes you a part of my family. To be honest, before Emma came back into my life, I wouldn't have even imagined us that way.” She smirked. “If you help Emma bring her sister home, I will let what you did to me go.”

Regina smiled. “Thank you, Mal.” She then looked at Emma. “Let's go get our pajamas on and come back down here. I want to hear what your mother has to say about those idiot Charmings.” They went upstairs and decided to wear each other's pajamas. Emma chose something that Regina loved to wear. The brunette did the same thing, chuckling as she looked at her own reflection, she was wearing a white tank top and boxers. 

Emma bit her lip and chuckled. “You look good enough to eat.” Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Regina chuckled throatily. “Well then tonight is going to be very interesting. I have plans for you Miss Swan. But we better not keep your mother waiting.” Regina gave her a dark sensual smile as they left hand in hand and moved downstairs.


	4. Shot 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Maleficent is her mother, Emma and Regina learn more about what happened. And then they finish their mating ritual. Henry learns the good news about what happened between his moms. Emma realizes who Lily is and makes a promise to find her and bring her home.

The Closet Stories  
Shot 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So our Queen of the darkness is about to reveal the sins of the Charmings. Let's see what happens next.

This story was supposed to be a one shot type of story, but seeing that didn't happen quite that way… This story will not be drawn out or too long. In fact, I hope to wrap this up by the end of shot 5 or 6. Hope you enjoy this. :)

###############

Maleficent smiled when she saw Emma and Regina had joined her in the sitting room. She noticed that Regina was wearing something that seemed totally out of character for her. She sensed that her daughter and Regina enjoyed wearing each other's clothes. She couldn't help but to smirk at them with amusement. Emma looked especially good in Regina’s black satin pajamas. She had to admit Regina looked good too.

Regina smiled at the older dragon. “Now that we are here, why don't you tell us what happened between you and those Charmings?”

Emma nodded in agreement. “Yeah, tell us so we can get to finding her as soon as we can.” She was getting very eager to find her sister.

Maleficent proceeded to tell them everything starting with how she met them and how she'd offered to help them when she found out Snow was pregnant. How Snow refused her help and instead had betrayed her by them coming into her caves after she gave birth to them and Snow White had taken the egg Emma and her sister were about to hatch from and despite Maleficent pleading with them begging Snow Mother to mother not to do this, had begged for mercy, they had taken the egg and with the Apprentice’s help had poured their daughter’s darkness inside them before the apprentice sent them through the portal where they’d hatched in the land of no magic and after they’d crawled from their site of birth, they had been separated at birth.

It still infuriated Emma to no end, hearing what the Charmings put them through. “I want them to suffer!!!” She also wanted to find out what her sister’s name was so she could get started on finding her. She had no idea yet that finding her sister was going to turn out to be easier than she thought. 

Regina was thoroughly shocked at the audacity of Snow and David. At what they did to Maleficent and her daughters. She wanted to destroy them completely. “Oh believe me, they will not get away with this. I'm sorry for what happend to you, Mal. I promise we will find your daughter and bring her home and then we will make sure those Charmings pay dearly for what they did. We will make sure everyone knows they are not as pure as they think they are.” She had a dark look in her eyes as she said that.

Maleficent had a truly dark smile on her face as she thought about the revenge she would have on those who separated her from her daughters. “We still need to find out your sister's name. Once I get it, we will have a better chance of finding her. I want her home before we do anything else.”

Emma looked at her mother. “I'm good at finding people. I grew up in this world so once we find out who my sister is, I can get started at bringing her home to you mama.”

Regina nodded. “I’ll go with you when that happens and Mal can watch our son. In the meantime, we need to talk with Gold. That's Rumplestiltskin to you.” She said to Maleficent. “If you have something that belongs to her, he would be able to help you find out her name.”

Maleficent nodded. “Cruella and Ursula told me they made necklaces for the girls to show them where they came from. But I also had baby rattles for them.” She used magic and the rattles appeared in her hand. “The crimson one was meant for the one who would be born with the crescent moon birthmark while the purple one was meant to be for the girl born with a star birthmark.” On both baby rattles which had the colored orbs in a dragon’s claw also bore the star and moon engravings on the handles.

Emma gasped when she heard everything her mother said. She fingered the necklace she was wearing before she took it out. “I’ve worn this all my life… And you said crescent moon shaped birthmark?” She showed the birthmark she had where the collarbones met. “I have this… Um… You said my sister has a star shaped birthmark? I met someone like that when I was a teenager. She had hers on her wrist.” She showed her mother where she remembered it being. She scoffed and shook her head before running her fingers through her blond hair. “If it's who I think it is… We don't need Rumple’s help. It's really odd… I knew this girl… Our paths crossed when I was living in Minnesota in the foster system. I was in and out of so many foster homes. Nobody could understand me. Things always happened around me. Ever since I was a baby, magic happened. Nobody wanted a freak like me. But I met her. We connected after we stole from a store. I was on the run and she saw me and basically saved my neck. We became best friends and we ran together. She showed me her birthmark and I showed her mine. We had this bond… This connection between us… But…” Emma sighed before continuing. “She lied to me so many times. If I knew she was my sister I wouldn't have turned my back on her. I never stopped thinking of her. Never. Of course I wish I had not been too quick to shut her out of my life. But I had a hard time trusting people because they treated me badly and kicked me out of so many homes. I built this huge wall around me and I let my guard down when I met her… But then after I got pregnant with Henry and ended up in prison, my walls were up again until I met Regina and we shared that true love's kiss…” She smiled wistfully.

Maleficent gasped when she heard Emma’s story. “You think… What was her name darling?” Her eyes grew misty.

Emma smiled. “Lily. Her name was Lily Page. I need to find her and make things right with her again.” Emma replied.

Regina rubbed circles on Emma’s back. “We’ll find her first thing in the morning.” She was touched by Emma’s story and by what happened to her and Lily when they were teenagers. She was looking forward to meeting Emma’s sister.

Maleficent moved and hugged her daughter, kissing her cheeks as she smiled, eyes full of adoration. “I know you’ll find her darling. I'm so happy to know that at least my girls found each other after being separated. We will make those Charmings pay and whomever else had a hand in this… They will pay too. I love you so much Emma. I'm so proud of you. I do believe I will go and rest. See you two in the morning darlings.” She got up and headed to her room for the night. She wouldn't sleep for a while, just in case Henry needed anything,

“Love you yoo Mom.” Emma sighed before sharing a look with Regina.

“Night Mal.” Regina smiled before she pulled Emma into her arms and held her. She knew they were all still digesting everything they’d learned about what happened and learning that Emma and her sister had crossed paths. Regina knew she wanted Emma and Maleficent to be reunited with Lily. She kissed Emma deeply.

“Come with me Em-ma. Let's get your mind off this until morning comes hmm?” Regina suggested, wanting to be alone with her and to complete their mating. She wanted to claim Emma before they would start their trip and find Lily. She had a feeling Emma needed this as much as she did.

Emma nodded and allowed Regina to pull her up. She needed to get her mind off things for now, otherwise she wouldn't be able to let go of it. She would lose sleep over it if she didn't. She moved with Regina back upstairs and together, they moved to the balcony before they changed into dragon form and took off into the night sky together.

Regina relished in how beautiful her dragon was in this form just as Emma was in awe of her Queen’s beauty. They found a place deep in the forest, away from everything. The moment they landed, Regina changed her anatomy and began her mating dance with Emma. She growled with deep pleasure as she thrust into her with passion. Both dragons panted and growled with pleasure thrusting together, grinding against each other until Regina was able to knot with her. The moment she did, she bit down on Emma’s neck and shoulder, finally claiming her as she continued thrusting into her. She roared with pleasure as Emma too bit her and they took off into the skies together as Regina flooded her with her seed. *I love you Em-ma!!!* *I love you Regina!!!* They climaxed hard again and again before they came back down and lay together for a while, basking in the aftermath, feeling the sensations of magic moving over them. They made love again as they turned back to themselves. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Afterwards, Emma gave Regina a truly sated smile as they lay in each other’s arms. “My beautiful wife. Madam Mayor. My Queen.” Emma murmured.

Regina had a truly self satisfied smile as she kissed Emma deeply. “My stunning wife. My dragon. My savior.” She purred in response. “Let's make this official.” She chuckled as she used her magic and suddenly there were wedding bands in her hand. She handed one to Emma and then they said their vows to each other under the crescent moon before exchanging their rings and placing them on their fingers. The moment this happened, both rings glowed with the power of the moon as if receiving the blessing of the moon goddess herself. Afterwards, they changed into their dragon forms and flew back home. Once they changed back, they moved to their bed and made love once more in their bridal bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

###############

When morning came, Emma awoke to find Regina caressing her abdomen. She smiled, loving the look on her wife’s face. “Good morning, my Queen.” She murmured.

Regina chuckled. “Indeed it is, Em-ma.” She purred sensually. “You're starting to show.” She kissed her abdomen before continuing. “It must be because of the magic we used in creating these babies.” She murmured happily.

Emma chuckled in response as she reached down and caressed Regina’s dark head lovingly. “Or maybe because… Coupled with the use of magic, I am also a dragon.”

“My dragon.” Regina kissed her deeply and passionately, still feeling over the moon that they had finally completed their claiming of one another and now were properly mated and wed. Upon hearing Emma’s stomach rumble, she chuckled knowingly. “Let's go get you and our babies fed.” 

They got up and put their robes on before moving downstairs. They saw that Henry and Maleficent were already up. “Good morning!” They chimed at the same time.

Henry broke out into a huge smile when he saw his parents there. He was glad to see they were happy and together. That was all he ever wanted. “Good morning, Mom, Ma.” He laughed when they hugged him together and kissed his head.

Maleficent had a knowing smile when she saw them. “Congratulations darlings, on your mating.” She winked at them before she examined their wedding bands. She could see they were imbued with the power of the moon. “Now this is something special! This was meant to happen.” She grinned happily.

Henry’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw the rings. “You got married?”

Emma grinned. “We sure did, kid.”

Regina chuckled. “You know what else Henry? You're going to be a big brother soon.” She caressed Emma’s abdomen, indicating which of them was pregnant.

Emma had a very cheeky smile. “How do you feel about that kid?”

Henry lit up at their news. “I think that's awesome! Today is starting off great!” He beamed happily as he hugged his parents.

After they hugged and kissed their son, Regina made Emma something quick to eat. “After this, we should shower and get ready. If you're still hungry, we will stop at Granny's to eat before we go find your sister.” She proceeded to explain to Henry about Lily and what happened as Emma ate a little something to tide her over. They'd packed already and then afterwards, they took a shower. Maleficent and Henry joined them and then they made their way to Granny's as a family.

As soon as they’d arrived, Ruby and Granny noticed something special had happened with their Mayor and their Sheriff. Ruby was glad for them. She brought them their food that they’d ordered for in advance and brought them their drinks. “Congratulations Ems, Regina.” She smiled. She noticed that Emma was Maleficent's daughter and realized why Snow was upset about Emma hooking up with Regina. She knew there was no way that Emma was under any kind of spell. Not when Emma and Regina were mated and had shared a True love's kiss. Snow had gotten into a huge argument with her and Granny the night before and Ruby had told her that she wasn't choosing sides and that they had no right to make them choose. They had gotten into a huge disagreement about the whole situation. Snow had the nerve to give Ruby an ultimatum. Ruby had gotten into her face about her conditional friendship, stating that Snow had no idea what the true meaning of friendship was about and that she was saddened that Snow would be so quick to throw away their friendship over this. She'd given her something to think about. Ruby refused to budge and Granny was so proud of her granddaughter. It was then, that she realized that Emma was also pregnant. “You're pregnant?” She'd beamed happily. She wanted so much to celebrate Emma being a mother again. It made her so glad to see that Regina and Emma were happy together.

Emma grinned. “Thanks Rubes. Yeah I am.” She chuckled softly as she sat back and showed Ruby and Granny her small baby bump.

Granny grinned knowingly as she put her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Well then, breakfast is on the house for the parents to be. And that also goes for the grandmother to be and the brother to be.” She winked as she went about to make them a meal and an extra lunch meal for their trip. She and Ruby brought the food over to them.

“Thanks Granny!” Emma and Regina replied at the same time as they began to eat their meal. They felt happy knowing that Ruby and Granny were both happy for them.

Half way through their meal, the door opened, signaling more customers. They looked up to see the Charmings there.

Snow and David sat down and waited for Ruby to take their orders. Ruby did so without saying hello to her former best friend. It was as if they were strangers to her. After giving their orders, Mary Margaret stood up and made her way towards them. “What the hell are you doing here Maleficent?” She glared at the older dragon before looking at Emma. “Do you realize you're sitting with a Villain? That one is bad news.” She looked back at the dragon. “Did Regina find a way to get you here? I knew it she is up to no…” Her eyes trailed down when she saw how both Emma and Regina had rings on their fingers. “What is the meaning of this?! You will take those off! You were supposed to kill the dragon for Gold. Why didn't you?!”

Emma’s eyes grew dark as she turned to look at the petite woman. She wanted so much to change into a dragon and devour her on the spot. She bristled visibilly. “These will never come off. They're imbued with the power of the moon and blessed by the moon goddess who witnessed our marriage and blessed our union. Regina is my wife and the mother of my children. You do not get a say in my life. Not at all. You're not my parents. Not at all.” She reached over and took Maleficent's hand into her own. “She's my mother. I am her flesh and blood. You stole me and my sister from our mother. Oh yes! I know all about what you and your Charming has done. I'm going to get my sister and bring her home where she belongs and then you two will be dealt with. Until then… Get the hell out of my sight. Stay away from me, my son, my wife, my mother. Leave if you want to live long enough to see tomorrow.” She snarled. She smiled darkly at the way Snow and David paled and turned and left the diner. She exhaled as soon as they were out of there.

Maleficent rubbed Emma’s hand and smiled at her daughter. “I get a feeling you will find Lily soon.”

Regina couldn't help but be proud of the way her wife dealt with the Charmings. “You did it Em-ma. They will think twice the next time they show their faces.”

Ruby moved over to them and smiled. “Sorry about that. Snow White has no idea how to be humble or to filter her words. That was part of the reason why we had a fight last night.” She explained. “So you have a sister?” She asked.

Emma nodded and finally smiled. “I do. Her name is Lily. She's my twin sister. I suppose you can call us fraternal twins.” She explained. “We're going to get her today and bring her home.” She explained to them exactly what the Charmings put them through. They were both dismayed to hear the extent of what had been done to the three of them and they pledged themselves to Maleficent and her family, telling them how much they despised what had been done to them.

After breakfast was over, it was time for Emma and Regina to leave. They said their goodbyes and hugged their son, Mal, Granny and Ruby. Then they left in Emma’s car with the lunch Granny had packed for them.

Maleficent then saw to it that Henry went to school before she left for the mansion to prepare for Lily's arrival.


	5. Shot 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go to Boston for a mini Honeymoon, spending some time with one another before they go find Lily and bring her home to Storybrooke and to Maleficent. Lily and Emma do some catching up on their way home.

The Closet Stories  
Shot 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now they are going to find Lily and bring her home. How will Lily react to seeing Emma after all these years? To know they are actually sisters? How will the Charmings react to the threat that Maleficent and her daughters will be gunning for them soon? Will Snow and Ruby talk about what is going on? Might wrap up this story in shot 6 we will see.  
###############

As soon as they left storybrooke, Emma looked over at Regina and smiled, seeing how her mate had her hand on her thigh and was trailing it up suggestively. She chuckled knowingly. “We're going to make a stop in Boston before we find my sister. I'm going to show you what Boston is all about.”

Regina lit up at this, her curiosity piqued. “You have me intrigued, Em-ma. I can't wait to see what you have planned dear.” She murmured. She loved being this close to Emma, but would have preferred to be even closer. “I hope that means I get to have my way with you before we get your sister.” She purred.

Emma's eyes got dark as she smiled knowingly at her mate. The way Regina was looking at her, was doing things to her. She growled softly, smelling her arousal. Her hormones were certainly not helping, going into overdrive. They made two stops on the way to Boston to have quickies to satisfy their urges. This was going to turn into a mini honeymoon for them.

Finally, they arrived at their destination and checked into a fancy hotel there. Emma checked to make sure they had time to order some tickets before she went to surprise her wife. “See these? Tickets to the Boston Red Sox game, they are playing against the Detroit Tigers. Baseball is America’s favorite game.” Emma winked at Regina.

“Um… Baseball?” Regina asked, feeling very wary about it. She'd never had time to get to know anything about sports when they came to this land of no magic. The only thing she understood were medieval times related games. But she was also curious about this Baseball. Emma seemed to be very enthusiastic about this sport. “You’ll have to explain it to me, Em-ma.” She smiled.

On their way to the game, Emma filled her in on the whole concept of baseball and also promised to pick up a great baseball movie for her to watch later, “A League of Our Own” which she did. When they arrived, Emma purchased red sox shirts and caps for them to wear to support their team. She also purchased water and hamburgers for them after they got into their seats. Emma proceeded to explain the traditions and the game as it started.

Regina was intrigued by the whole experience of the game she was watching. Pretty soon, she got into the spirit of the game, yelling when they made mistakes and cheering when they did well. 

Two guys had noticed the pair and had tried to invite them for drinks after the game. Both women shut them down and ignored them throughout the game. When it was time for the kiss cam they noticed as the guys tried to encourage Emma and Regina to kiss them. They laughed and kissed each other instead much to the amusement of the crowd there. The guys pleaded and begged them to give them a chance. Fed up, Regina threw her drink at the guys. “Don't you idiots get it? Emma is MY wife! We don't like you. We don't want anything to do with either one of you.” She wished they were back in Storybrooke or in the Enchanted forest so she could use magic to get rid of them.

“Hit the road jackasses!” Emma stood up, her eyes flashing dangerously. “F*** off!!! I mean seriously!!!” She flashed her badge and showed her gun when they tried again. Jilted, the guys stormed off, finally giving up on them and not wanting to be thrown in the clinker for harassing them. Emma and Regina sighed with relief as they enjoyed the rest of the game. 

After the game, they returned to the hotel and took a shower together before getting dressed and they went to the museum and to a late dinner. Making plans for the next day to go to the Boston Harbor to watch the reenactment of the Boston Tea Party and to visit the Paul Revere home. Satisfied with their plans before they would continue on their search to find Lily, they returned to the hotel for the evening after enjoying their dinner. 

While Emma had her water, salad and steak, she had wined and dined her Queen and was now in the process of pampering her Queen as soon as they returned. She drew her a bath in the jacuzzi and joined her, massaging her with scented oils after they'd cleaned each other up. 

Regina moaned with pleasure at the sensations coming over her. The scents also tantalized her along with the way Emma’s hands moved over her body, hitting all the right spots which in turn caused arousal to hit Regina hard which led to Emma’s senses spinning out of control. The blonde's pregnant hormones flared up and they both knew they needed to get out of the tub, otherwise there would be a huge mess all over the floor. They quickly got out and grabbed some towels, moving to their bed as they began making love over and over again. Emma’s eyes glowed with a need and a desire to transform into a dragon. She refrained from doing so, opting instead to allow it to come out to the surface, just enough to give them exactly what they needed. Together, their magic was quite powerful even in the land of no magic. It surrounded them, filled them, and sustained them, adding more potency to their lovemaking. They continued until they collapsed inside each other's arms, completely sated as they fell asleep.

When morning came, they ordered breakfast in bed and afterwards, showered together, taking pleasure in each other's arms before getting ready and checking out of the hotel. They then headed to the Boston Harbor and enjoyed the Boston Tea Party reenactment. They took in the sights before visiting the Paul Revere house. 

Before they left Boston, they found out where Lily had lived a few years ago. They headed that way, hoping Lily would still be at that address. Once they arrived, they were dismayed to see how rundown the place appeared. The walls were cracked and peeling, something stank like something had crawled in there and died. The whole place smelled of cigarettes and stale whiskey combined with urine.

“I don't see how anyone can live here.” Regina was thoroughly disgusted as was Emma.

“Lily probably felt as if she had no choice. Let's see if she stuck around.” Emma knocked at her door. “Lily, you here?” When no one answered, she knocked at the door harder. “Lily?”

A man answered next door. “You looking for Lily? She ain't here. Hasn't been here about three or so years. Bitch owes me, she’s probably dead in a ditch somewhere. I hope she is. She's mental. That one. What a cun…” 

Before he could finish what he was saying, Emma had her hand wrapped around his throat. “That's my sister you're talking about!!! You stupid motherf*****!!!”

Regina could see that Emma was starting to lose control. Her eyes were already glowing neon green as her nails turned to talons. She knew it was too late to save the bastard. He’d seen too much and wouldn't understand just exactly who or what he had provoked. The landlord was bad news. “Emma, take care of him.” She had a hunch about this man and moved into his apartment, she looked a few minutes and found what she was looking for. He had stolen credit cards, stolen social security cards and she found something else, a stolen necklace and a few other items. She brought them out to where Emma was in the process of doing some damage to the landlord. “Look what I found. Stolen credit cards, stolen identities and this…” She held out a crescent moon necklace. She had remembered when Maleficent and Emma talked about the necklaces Emma and Lily had. Emma had the star necklace while Lily had the moon crescent one, they did this so they would be reminded of each other and this powerful bond they shared. She’d remembered the description of Lily’s necklace. At the same time, she'd noticed the landlord had stolen Lily's identification and social security card.

Emma saw red when she saw Lily’s necklace and cards. She roared as she lost control and allowed her dragon out the rest of the way. She devoured him before he could blink. She was so enraged, that she’d destroyed the area where the landlord had lived. 

Regina helped to calm her wife down, taking Emma into her arms after she'd changed back to herself. Emma took Lily's necklace and cards into her hand and pocketed it next to her heart. “We need to find Lily. I know she's alive.”

They left and Emma explained the significance of their necklaces. “You know, they are made from the shell of the egg we hatched from. Originally, I had the crescent moon necklace while Lily had the star one. But when we first met in that store we robbed, we’d connected right away. It was as if we had known each other forever. She showed me her birthmark and I showed her mine. We thought it was interesting how our necklaces seemed to be made from the same material. We thought it would be fun to switch necklaces so I would have something of hers and she would have something of mine. But the weirdest thing happened. When we did that, our necklaces glowed and sparks flew out of them. We thought maybe it was just static electricity but we wanted to pretend it was something else more profound. Something magical. We had no idea what it meant for that to happen. But now that I think about it, I think the necklaces were trying to tell us something significant. That we were more connected than we thought. That's why I need to find Lily and give her back this necklace. I don't know what happened, but she would never willingly leave without this.” She sighed heavily as she fingered Lily's necklace.

Regina nodded, understanding the importance of what needed to happen. “Look out Emma!!!” She'd seen the wolf standing right in the middle of the road they were on.

The blonde swerved to avoid hitting the wolf standing in the road. In doing so, they ended up on another road that led them to a gas station and to a diner. It was also a truck stop. Emma noticed they were running low on gas. “Well, since we're here, we need to eat.” Emma smiled, her stomach rumbling in response.

Regina chuckled knowingly as she caressed Emma’s abdomen. “I’ll get us a table, dear.” She kissed her as she got out of the car and walked to the diner.

Emma got the gas tank filled up and then parked her car at the diner. She moved inside and found her wife easily. She joined her and smiled as the waitress poured them some coffee. “Hey thanks.” She looked at the menu and ordered some food. As soon as they gave their orders, Emma looked at the waitress’ name tag which read, ‘Starla’. She frowned slightly, as her inner lie detector went off.

Regina saw Emma’s whole demeanor change when the waitress gave them their coffee. She turned to look at the waitress, her interest piqued as she watched, curious to see what would happen next.

Emma’s eyes trailed down to see if her suspicions were correct. She gasped as she found what she was looking for, seeing the mark on her wrist. “Lily? Is that you?”

The waitress gasped as her eyes grew wide. “I… How did you…” She looked around, alarmed that someone knew who she really was.

Emma could see Lily was spooked. Clearly, she assumed she was the law coming after her or something like that. Yeah, Emma was the Sheriff, but she wasn't there to arrest her. Emma smirked at her, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Damn. Don't tell me I look like the law.” She chuckled, sharing a look with Regina. “Maybe we should have switched clothes.” She winked at her wife before looking back at Lily. “What should I arrest you for? Shoplifting? Swiping a stolen credit card? Aiding and abetting a foster kid on the run?” Emma reached into her pocket, seeing how nervous Lily was getting. She smirked at the look of indecision and confusion on Lily’s face. “Would you really leave without this?” She brought out Lily’s necklace and smirked.

Lily’s jaw dropped when she saw what the blonde was holding in her hand. She moved from foot to foot, as she itched to get that necklace back from her. “Where did you find that…”

Emma smiled as she reached from around her neck and pulled out the necklace she was wearing. “I never took mine off.”

Everything hit Lily all at once as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. “Emma?” She whimpered as she started crying. The memory and pain of losing her only best friend came rushing back hard. She had not realized how much she'd missed having her around. The remorse she'd felt for lying to Emma had haunted her all these years. Yet here Emma was, with the necklace she thought she'd lost forever. The necklace was her connection to Emma. She remembered when the Apprentice told her about her sister, their birthmarks and everything that happened. She'd hated herself for letting Emma go. And then when she moved to that dump and the landlord tried to get her to pay rent with sex, he had come into her apartment, finding her taking a shower, he actually had been touching himself and she fought when he tried to force himself on her, she pushed him off her hard, trying to get her necklace as she was in a hurry to get out of there. But he grabbed it before she could, so she had no choice but to leave it behind. The next time, she tried to return to get it back, but the bastard was there and refused to let her have it back, saying he knew she was a thief hiding from the law.

Emma moved and took Lily into her arms. “I'm sorry. I wish I never pushed you away. If I had known you were my sister, things would have turned out differently.”

Lily clutched at Emma tightly as soon as Emma put the necklace around Lily’s neck. The air crackled between them. Both sisters were awed by the power of the necklaces drawing them closer. “I'm so sorry Emma. I should never have lied to you... I miss you so much! After our fight… I met the apprentice. He told me everything about who we are, about the damn people responsible for taking us from our mother. He told me everything. I want them to hurt so bad. Can… Can you forgive me? Give me another chance?”

Emma smiled and nodded, taking a hold of her hand. “Of course sis. Can you give me another chance too? I should never have turned my back on you. I broke my promise to be your friend forever. But I had trust issues. You know… From moving around so much, nobody wanted me. I never had a stable home or life. So I had a real hard time trusting people.”

Lily nodded and smiled. “Of course. I'm sorry though. Um… Did you find out who our mother is? Cause the apprentice, he told me and…”

“Yeah, I found her. We came to take you home with us to Storybrooke. She's there with our son, Henry…”

Lily gasped. “You're a mom? What happened?” She finally noticed Regina and realized who she was. 

Emma smiled, sharing a look with her wife. “Let's eat. I'm hungry and we will tell you everything.”

Lily grinned as she went to make sure they got their food before she quit her job, took her tips and last paycheck and then she joined her sister and Regina.

As they ate, they explained how Henry came to be and how Regina adopted him and how Henry found Emma and brought her home with him. Lily was appalled to hear that Emma went to prison for something she didn't do. “If he ever shows his face, I’ll kill him!” They talked about how Emma and Regina fell in love, mated and were expecting babies.

Lily gasped. “You're pregnant! And you mated with the Evil Queen? Wow that's awesome!” She was really glad for her sister and smiled when Emma showed her the small baby bump she had. Lily then told Emma what happened, how she lost the necklace in the first place, what her landlord did to her.

Emma growled softly when she heard what her sister went through. “Well then, I'm glad I killed him.”

“You did? How?” Lily was surprised, but glad he wasn't going to be around to hurt anyone else.

Regina replied smugly. “My wife turned into a dragon and ate him.” She turned and kissed Emma deeply.

“You can turn into a dragon? Damn I thought I was seeing things, going crazy when things started happening to me.” Lily was relieved to know she wasn't the only one going through things like that.

Emma chuckled and smirked. “Well what did you expect? Our mother is Maleficent.” She grinned. “Are you ready to go home sis?”

“Hell yeah!” Lily grinned as they finally left the diner and headed back to Storybrooke with Emma and Regina sharing stories with Lily of what to expect once they got back to Storybrooke.

Regina called Maleficent as soon as they passed the town line, smirking when she saw the look of surprise on Lily’s face once the magic flowed through them all.

Emma laughed knowingly. “What a rush! Right?” She smirked. “Ahh we’re finally here.” She'd pulled over to the curb next to Granny's Diner.

Maleficent was waiting there as she watched the Charmings move to where they were. She smirked knowingly.

Regina got out and moved to open the door for Emma, helping her out. Emma in turn helped Lily out and they stepped onto the curb.

“You're back Emma.” Mary Margaret replied. “We need to talk about…”

Emma gave them the cold shoulder. “No, we don't.” She brushed past them, leading Lily over to where Maleficent was waiting for them.

Lily gave the Charmings a truly cold dark look. Wanting to destroy them on the spot. She barely refrained from doing just that.

Snow paled and shivered as she shared a look of alarm with Charming. They backed away, knowing they were not welcome.

Emma smiled as they reached Maleficent. “Hey, Mom. This is Lily.” She was so happy to finally be able to get her sister and mother reunited.

Maleficent gasped happily just as Henry ran out and hugged his parents, happy to see them as well. “Oh baby! You're so beautiful. I'm so glad to have you home where you belong. I love you so much!” She hugged her and kissed her cheeks before pulling Emma into the family hug. “I'm so happy to have both my girls together again. Just the way you're meant to be.” She murmured, feeling whole again.

Regina sighed happily as she held Henry close and they all moved back inside the Diner so Lily could meet Granny and Ruby and some of the others. 

Leroy looked at Mary Margaret. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I don't think so.” Was the response. Charming pulled his wife closer and added. “We knew this was going to happen.” The wind began to pick up.


	6. Shot 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the conclusion of the Closet Stories, Emma and Lily confront the Charmings and deal with what happened. Ruby says her piece, but while we're closing the chapter to this story, it's not truly over yet. To be continued...

The Closet Stories  
Shot 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Now Maleficent has been reunited with her daughters. What is going to happen with the Charmings? What does Ruby have to say to them? Let's find out.

###############

The moment they moved into the Diner, Ruby stepped forward and made sure their table was ready. She wanted to serve the reunited family first. She couldn't help but be very happy for Emma and her family. Actually, she was beyond thrilled for them. She took their orders, and checked Lily out before she introduced herself to Emma's sister. She then went to give Granny the orders.

Lily smiled as she was introduced to some people. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy being in Storybrooke. She turned to look at her Nephew when Henry introduced himself to her. She was in the process of getting to know her nephew, hearing Emma’s stories, and learning more about what happened from Maleficent. And then in turn, Emma and Lily began sharing stories of how they met.

Maleficent didn't care that her girls had gotten in trouble countless times. They were dragons and bound to get into trouble a lot. Even in the land of no magic. Their being magical beings made no difference. If they had grown up together and never have been separated, their magic would have been extremely powerful together abd would have drawn even more attention to themselves. She was just happy her daughters had managed to cross paths and connect with one another.

Emma felt extremely protective of Lily, of their mother, their son, of the babies growing inside her, and extremely protective of her Queen. She also felt the same way about Granny and Ruby too. She would destroy anyone who tried to get in the way of that and she knew they would feel the exact same way about her. She was so happy to have her family there. After what they've been through, she wasn't about to let anyone else interfere. And then of course. some people decided to do just that. 

Lily was about to ask their mother who their other parent was, when the Charmings stepped into their space, stopping at their table with some of the Dwarves tagging along too. Her eyes glowed as she bristled visibilly.

The dwarves stood protectively by their beloved Snow White and Prince Charming as they got their attention. “Emma, I know you don't want to hear us out, but we need to talk.” Mary Margaret started, dismissing Maleficent and Lily as well as Regina. “They're not your family. We are! I don't care what you think you have with the Evil Queen! That's going to stop right now. You can't be with her!!! You cannot be around those Villains. They're monsters! This behavior coming from you is unacceptable!!!”

Ruby had enough. So did Granny as they came from behind the counter and moved to stand by Emma and her family. If anyone understood the way mates work, they did. And Ruby was furious with what she was hearing coming from Snow White’s mouth. “You have no idea what the hell you’re talking about Snow!!! Emma and Regina are MATED! They're married! Emma is pregnant! They’re True. loves! Are you saying you want her to raise those babies alone?!” Ruby scoffed. “Monsters really???” Ruby’s eyes began glowing. “Like me? You're such a hypocrite!!!” She growled. “Emma doesn't smell anything like either one of you! She's Maleficent's daughter and Lily's sister. She's all dragon.” She then realized what Snow was getting at. “That's why you're calling them monsters? You do realize that's what you're also calling Emma. What about Henry?” Ruby scoffed.

Ruby had left Mary Margaret speechless for once in her life. Until Snow started registering everything her best friend said to her. “I...I no that's different! He’s a boy! Emma’s… She's no! I cannot! The Evil Queen...the Dragon...they're villains! Monsters…”

Ruby shook her head, not happy that she couldn't make Snow see the errors of her ways. “Do you remember what you said about my wolf when she was out terrorizing the village? What you called me? Because I haven't forgotten. I thought you'd changed. I guess I was wrong. Because you still see us as Monsters. Well then… In that case, you can forget about being friends with someone like me.”

“No Ruby! You're not…” Snow stuttered.

“Sorry.” Ruby shook her head. “I don't do well with hypocrites.” She looked over at Henry. “Come on, my shift is over. Let's go get ice cream if it's okay with your parents. I could use the company.” She smiled.

Henry looked at his parents and when they nodded and hugged and kissed their son, Henry joined Ruby and they left the Diner together.

Emma was so glad Ruby left with Henry because there was so much she wanted to say to Snow freaking White! It was going to make it so much easier for her to get her say after what the petite woman just spewed at them. She saw how nervous David was getting as he looked from Snow back to the dragons and then back to Snow. “My behavior unacceptable?! What about what YOU two did to Maleficent and my sister and I? If you ask me… It was YOUR behavior that was UNACCEPTABLE!!!! You stupid bitch!!! Stealing us from our mother and then because you hated the idea your daughter had the potential for darkness… You used dark magic to out HER darkness inside US!!! All. Because. You. Wanted. Her. Pure!!!” Emma sneered. You didn't want her tainted with darkness. What the hell kind of mother are you, that you would do something like that?! Maleficent begged you mother to mother not to do what YOU DID!!!” Emma scoffed. “Who's the monster here?” Emma was just getting started. “Ever since the curse broke, you’ve been attacking my wife and I for being True Loves, for being together. Yet in the 28 years you were all here together, she never physically harmed anyone of you!!! She was a mother too! She adopted MY son! Took him in and LOVED him! We broke the damned curse and hooked up. Yes I am pregnant with the Evil Queen’s babies. But it was you who pushed her to be evil. You who put that name to her title of Queen. She may not have been a saint back then, but I don't care! I love her! I love my mother, my sister. I love MY family which is more than I can say for you. YOU didn't love your daughter enough to trust that she would make the right choice, to be whomever she wanted to be. You took that choice away from her! I'm a dragon. A mother, a wife. I love my children and would accept them as who they want to be. Because I gave birth to them, gave them life! I would support them and love them no matter what. That's what a mother does. Love our children unconditionally. You think I should let what you put us through slide? We haven't forgotten your crimes against our family. You want us to be the monsters you say we are?” Emma’s eyes began glowing as her dragon began coming out. “Maybe that's what we should do. We let you walk all over us long enough. Not anymore!” She growled.

Lily had a truly wicked smile on her face. She was so proud of Emma and what she said to them. Her eyes glowed as she and Emma stood up and began circling the Charmings.

Maleficent laughed, proud of her daughters. She could see Emma was good with words, she was good at getting her point across. She shared a look with Regina and could see the way her friend was smiling with pride and taking pleasure in the fear that showed up on the Charmings’ faces. 

The dwarves tried to defend the Charmings, only to find themselves flung to the walls and held there by vines, curtsy of Maleficent and Regina.

Not wanting to add damage to Granny's Diner, Emma and Lily dragged the Charmings outside before they changed into dragons. Some of the folks exclaimed in dismay at what they were doing. The sisters were taking such pleasure at how frightened those people were. The scent of fear spurred them on. They began beating the Charmings up, just to pay them back for what they’d gone through. 

Lily wanted to hurt them bad, to make sure they understood how she was feeling. As she beat them and marked them, she screamed and roared at them. She wanted to get everything off her chest and out into the open. She blamed them for the lives she and Emma had led, for cursing them to a life away from their mother, to life in the land of no magic. She wanted so badly to rip them apart, to devour them. But she didn't want them to have the mercy of death. No, she wanted everyone to see those Charmings for who they really were. She wanted them to know what it felt like to be separated from their loved ones. To be isolated. To grow up the way she and her sister had.

Emma felt her sister's pain and heard her desires. She moved and held her sister in her arms, nodding at her. She knew what to do next. It was time those Charmings saw firsthand what it was like for them growing up without their mother. To see the consequences of their actions against them. With a wave of her hand, there was a screen for everyone to see. Using her dreamcatcher, she projected their entire life on there for everyone to witness. They saw what happened when Maleficent gave birth to them, how Snow and David came in and snatched them from their mother, how Maleficent begged them not to do what they were going to do. They saw what happened when they put their baby’s darkness inside the girls and how they were sent through a portal, separated from their mother, how Mal missed out on them growing up. But now, on the screen, Maleficent was finally getting to see what it was like for Lily being adopted, what life was like for Lily and her father how he was controlling and never let her truly live her life how she accidently killed her mother. What life was like for Lily until she ran away from home and met Emma. How they connected right away. Then it changed and they watched Emma grow up, being moved from foster home to foster home, never finding stability, how her powers were out of control, how she burned down homes sometimes, how she caused things to happen. Bad things kept happening to her. No one wanted her, no one could handle her. Lily had the same problem with her adoptive father. He was afraid of his daughter and wanted to keep her under lock and key. They saw how Emma finally met someone who wanted her, who accepted her, but because of the life she led, the trust she lost, she'd run away and that was how Lily's and Emma's paths crossed. They’d witnessed how some of the foster families treated Emma badly, the abuse she'd faced and survived. Every single thing that happened all because of the bad decision the Charmings made. How that decision affected their lives.

Emma felt Regina move and wrap her arms around her. She could feel her tears soaking through her top as they watched what happened. Emma wasn't done. She still had one more thing to show them. “This is what would have happened had you not let your fear of your daughter's darkness cloud your judgement.”

They saw the Charmings’ daughter being born, how she made decisions on her own. She'd experimented with being dark, with being light, how she decided to balance herself. She was brought up to do the right thing. She had a good head on her shoulders, proving to be more her father's daughter. How Emma and Lily would have grown up with their mother, how much better their lives would have been. She still gave birth to Henry, but it was Henry who met Regina and was taking horse riding lessons from her. How Emma and Regina met despite what happened between the kingdoms of the Charmings and the Dark Kingdom. How Maleficent and Regina found a way to set aside their differences. Maleficent had her own true Love, and they’d blessed the union between Emma and Regina. How they had lots of children together. How the daughter of Snow White met and fell in love with Lily. How Snow was shunned by her own daughter but that Charming had accepted that his daughter was with Lily. They'd gone on to have their own family. 

When they were done showing the possible lives that could have happened had Snow White and Charming not interfered, everyone was now seeing Snow White through different eyes. They realized Snow White would never have changed. But there was hope for David.

David looked completely ashamed of his own actions. He had remorse on his face as he looked at the dragons. “I'm so sorry! I wish we could change what happened…”

Mary Margaret gasped. “David!”

He turned to look at his wife. “Our daughter would have been perfect in my eyes. But you… We did not do right by her. I want her back. I need to have her in my life.”

“But… You would want her to be with a dragon?!” She exclaimed. Mary Margaret very clearly hated the idea of their daughter possibility ending up with Lily.

David shrugged. “As long as she was happy. That's all that matters to me. They didn't do anything wrong. We did. I was wrong to let you keep up with what you did. We attacked them unprovoked. We stole their lives and in the process, lost our happy ending. We stole our daughter's happy ending too.” He then looked at Emma and Lily. “I'm sorry.” He looked at Maleficent. “Truly and deeply sorry for being an idiot.” He nodded at Regina, remembering all the times she called him an idiot. He then did something that surprised everyone there. He got down on his knees before Regina. “You were always the rightful Queen. I was never meant for Royalty. Please forgive me.”

Regina had not expected for David to do that. She was taken by surprise at the turn of events. It took courage on David's part to do something like this in front of everyone there. She smiled when she saw how Snow White was behaving like a child. She looked back at David, touched by what he said. “Forgiveness granted.” She nodded at David.

Emma smiled and reached out to David. “Sorry for kicking your ass.” She smirked as she healed him.

Lily finally smiled. “Yeah sorry man.” She then glared at Snow White.

David chuckled as he shuffled from foot to foot. “I deserved it. I was a fool. I only wish…” He then looked at Maleficent, wishing he had not done to her what he did. He wished he could be with his daughter more than anything and realized that was what the older dragon felt all these years.

Maleficent simply nodded at David and offered him a small smile. They would no longer be at ends with each other. But it would take some time.

Emma shared a look with her wife and smiled knowingly at her. It was time for another road trip. Maybe they would be able to find David's daughter and bring her home. 

Lily smiled at her sister, taking a hold of her hand, knowing what she was already planning to do. “I love you sis.”

Emma chuckled softly. “I love you too.” She murmured, feeling her wife put her head on her other shoulder.

To be continued...


End file.
